


Mystery: Lost

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 3 - Naruto [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Ketiga rekan kerja Karin memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemennya karena kejadian seram yang mereka alami—dan di situasi seperti itu Tenten malah kehilangan ponselnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita di scaryforkids

Karin menghela napas panjang. Setelah rentetan kejadian misteri yang dialami oleh ketiga rekan kerjanya, alhasil kini ketiga wanita itu memilih untuk menumpang menginap di apartemen Karin, berhubung apartemen gadis itu adalah yang paling dekat dengan kantor; artinya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kantor esok hari.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kita bertiga tidur di bersama oke?" usul Sakura dengan nada _final._

"Aku setuju." Ini Tenten yang langsung men- _deact_ akunnya dan meng- _uninstall_ aplikasi itu dari ponselnya.

"Sangat setuju." Dan terakhir Ino yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tenten.

Satu-satunya orang berkacamata di sana mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Terserah. Yakin tidak ada yang mau sekasur denganku? Kasurku luas lho."

Semua wanita di sana, kecuali Karin, menggeleng kompak. "Ti. Dak."

"Oke, oke. Baiklah. Tapi antar aku ke supermarket dulu. Bahan makanan di rumahku tidak cukup untuk porsi empat orang."

"Kita naik mobilku saja," tawar Sakura. Sisanya saling lirik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka tidak mau naik bus, pertama karena tempatnya agak jauh dan yang kedua karena efek cerita horor itu masih terasa hingga ke tulang-tulang.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Mystery: Lost © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Setelah satu jam asyik berbelanja, keempat wanita itu kini masuk ke gedung apartemen Karin dan Sakura, si pengemudi, langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Mereka mengambil bagian masing-masing dan tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung menuju apartemen Karin yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Sesampainya di sana, Karin langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan menuju dapur. Tenten membantu Karin membereskan makanan sedangkan dua yang lainnya berada di ruang tengah, entah sedang apa.

Ketika sedang memasukkan sayuran ke kulkas, Karin menoleh cepat saat orang di sampingnya berteriak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ponselku hilang!" seru Tenten sembari mengecek pakaiannya. Wanita itu pun langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. " _Crap_. Tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tenten, kau kenapa?"

"Ponselku hilang. Tidak kutemukan di mana pun," jawabnya sembari berjongkok mencari ponsel yang baru dibelikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. "Ish jangan lagi," ujar Sakura malas. Dia merapatkan duduknya pada Ino.

Karin, satu-satunya wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, pun akhirnya turun tangan. Dia mendekati mereka bertiga dengan santai. "Mau kucarikan? Siapa tahu terjatuh saat kita berjalan ke sini."

Mereka bertiga hanya menatap Karin ragu sebelum akhirnya Sakura mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku akan menemani Tenten mencari, kau dan Ino di sini saja. Aku tidak mau merasakan efek seram atas kejadian waktu itu jika aku duduk di sofa yang persis membelakangi kamar seperti di apartemenku."

Wanita berambut merah terang itu menghela napas. "Oke. Sebaiknya cepat karena aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dengan segera."

"Oke, oke." Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengajak Tenten keluar. Karin sendiri sudah kembali ke dapur dan bersiap memasak dibantu dengan Ino.

Tanpa terasa, lima belas menit telah berlalu dan kedua orang di luar sana belum juga kembali.

Karin membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau aku telepon mereka saja? Sudah lima belas menit lebih dan mereka belum kembali."

"Telepon saja mereka. Aku takut kalau hanya ada kita berdua di sini," usul Ino sembari mengisi panci dengan air.

Karin berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dia langsung membuka ikon dengan gambar buku dan langsung mencari kontak si pemilik rambut merah muda. Namun sedetik kemudian Karin membatalkannya; dia baru ingat kalau ponsel Sakura mati kehabisan baterai.

Mau tak mau kini dia harus menelepon ke nomor Tenten—setidaknya itu juga bisa membantu mereka berdua di luar sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya suara monoton di telinganya itu berubah menjadi suara rekan kerjanya. _"Karin, aku sudah menemukan ponselku! Rupanya terjatuh di basement."_

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir wanita itu naik. Dia menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Cepatlah kalian kembali ke sini dan bantu kami—"

"Ponselku ketemu! Menyebalkan sekali! Ternyata ada di balik pot di depan lift. Mungkin saat aku membuka ponsel aku tidak menaruhnya dengan benar di saku blazerku. Ditambah lagi—lihat, sudut-sudutnya sampai seperti ini. Pasti ada yang tak sengaja menendangnya. Argh! Padahal ini ponsel baru dari kekasihku!"

Tenten dan Sakura datang; baru saja datang dari pintu depan.

Dia bergeming dan suara di ujung sana kembali menyahut.

" _Karin, kau masih di sana?"_

**Owari**


End file.
